Katrina Chant and Draco Malfoy
by Katater
Summary: Dont mind the formatting!!! :) Story about my character, and Draco Malfoy,,,


This fan fiction is about fictional characters, mostly copyrighted by J.K.Rowling. but Katrina Chant(link to her page) is copyrighted by me, Stoocie S, copyrighted by Stoocie(link here), and Bekah(this is a link to bekah's page) is copyrighted by Megg(link here). Make sure to keep this in mind if you plan to write a fan fiction involving these characters, and make sure to ask us first! Thanks :) BTW: This story takes place in the 4th year. (Bekah is a 6th year prefect :))  
  
One day, while running down the corridor, Katrina Chant ran into Crabbe and Goyle. "'Ello boys." she said with a wicked grin.   
"We're supposed to fight you, orders of Malfoy," they chimed in unison.   
Katrina blushed at the sound of his name. "Draco..." she said.  
"Yea so put 'em up!" Crabbe exclaimed.  
With that, Katrina beat Crabbe and Goyle, we wont go into the details, and went on her way to the Great Hall.  
Draco walked passed her, and she smiled seductively. He grinned. He walked to where Crabbe and Goyle were laying down. "She beat you again?!?" Draco exclaimed.   
"Y-y-yes... sir," Crabbe and Goyle managed to whimper out. "She's a tough Hufflepuff sir."   
"Yes she is..." Draco said with interest. And so they headed off to the great hall.   
Katrina shoved 3 muffins and 2 apples into her bag and headed off. She bumped into Draco.  
"You picked the wrong day to do that," He glared.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," she said mockingly. Katrina rolled her eyes.  
Malfoy looked into her eyes, she stared back. He gave her his sexy half smile, and she blew a flirty kiss back. He stared at her for a long time. Then she got up her courage, kissed him on the lips, "Sorry I don't have time to fight," and away she ran.  
Draco stood there shocked, while Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out at the Slytherin table. He ran after Katrina.   
"Wait up Kat..." her yelled, practically breathless.  
She stopped. "What did you call me?" She looked annoyed.  
"I called you..." he took a deep breath, and leaned on a pillar. "I called you, cute." He gave her his sexy half smile.   
She blushed. "You did not!" She turned and ran away, to her secret grove.  
Stoocie came up behind Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle following. "Where have you been?!?!? You said we would work on potions at breakfast!!" Stoocie scolded Draco.  
"Sorry.. I had business to take care of." He responded calmly.  
"Well, potions is about to start, we don't want Snape mad at us!" she headed of to potions in a huff. Crabbe and Goyle walked next to her.  
"I think he was with that Chant girl..." Goyle mumbled.  
"Really?" Stoocie looked intrigued.  
"Yup!" Crabbe said cheerfully, stuffing a muffin into his mouth.  
Stoocie grinned. "Well then, I'll have a talk with her after class..." She grinned and entered the classroom.  
Katrina walked past Draco on her way to potions.   
"Draco, you better hurry, or you'll be late!" She said as she swiftly turned the corner. She ran into the classroom and took her seat in the front row. Stoocie glanced at Katrina, and then looked at Prof. Snape. Draco scurried in right on time, then sat next to Katrina and Goyle.  
"Today, my 6th year student, Bekah will be teaching you." Snape said boredly. Bekah walks towards the front of the room.   
"Today we will be learning how to make the Truth Potion. For this, you must pair up and use your potions on one another." She went to the cabinet and got out the ingredients. "Pick your partners!"  
"Be my partner." Draco said to Katrina, but before she had any time to argue, Bekah handed Draco the ingredients. "I'll try it first." He followed the instructions and grabbed the potion. "Give it a taste Chant." He smiled.  
Katrina downed it, then looked at Draco. "Do you love me, Katrina?" Draco asked, looking very interested.  
"Y-y-ye..." Katrina was about to tell him her true feelings, but the potion wore off. "What did you ask me?!?!?!"  
"N-n-nothing." Draco stuttered in disappointment.  
"My turn!" Katrina exclaimed cheerfully. She made the potion extremely fast, and handed it to Draco. "Here ya go." She grinned hugely.  
Draco touched Katrina's chin, put the potion in his mouth, then kissed her and transferred it to her. Katrina swallowed.   
"Do you love me, Katrina Chant?" Draco asked, looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Yes.. I do Draco Malfoy." She said, then the potion wore off, and she hung her head.  
Stoocie glared at Katrina. "What's all this about?!?!" She yelled.  
"Well.. I.." Draco started.   
"Nothing!" Katrina yelled. "May I be excused, Bekah?"  
"Of course Katrina." Bekah looked worried. Katrina ran out of the classroom, and headed for the girls washroom.   
  
"What's the matter with YOU?!?!" Moaning Myrtle came out of her stall.  
"It's stupid.." Katrina sniffed.  
"Well, if you came all the way to this washroom, it has to be SOMETHING." Myrtle rolled her ghostly eyes. 


End file.
